powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Station 5: The Other Side of the Line Has Vanished
is the fifth episode of Ressha Sentai ToQger. It features the debut of the Car Carrier Ressha and ToQ-Oh Car Carrier. Synopsis The Rainbow Line makes an abrupt stop at a river, requiring the use of the Car Carrier Ressha to cross, but their Imagination is not enough to power it. As Tokatti and the others try to come up with a way to cross, Bucket Shadow starts to collect darkness by making people feel hungry via eating every scrap of food from them. However, Right comes across a campsite and campers free from the Shadow Monster's gluttonous rampage. Plot During breakfast, the Rainbow Line train suddenly enters a Shadow Line domain and comes to an emergency stop, due to the railroad tracks being broken over a river. The Conductor quickly shows up and explains that this is a possible side effect of Shadow Line takeover and, since this darkness is thicker than usual, Rainbow Line will not mend the tracks there. A detour is also out of question, since it would be a waste of time and effort. The Conductor then offers the ToQgers the Car Carrier Ressha, which Right immediately tests out, bringing the Ressha next to the Rainbow Line train. The ToQgers, then, take their seats inside the automobiles loaded upon the Ressha, each their own color. Said cars are also powered by Imagination, so they just need to imagine themselves crossing the river to make it across. Being the first up, Right drives off the Ressha's ramp, launching himself into the darkness and falling in a forest within the area. With the impact, Right gets thrown off and hits his head on a rock, falling unconscious near a campsite. With everyone awestruck by Right's recklessness, Ticket advises the others to take the ramp in a more careful and calculated way. They, too, get launched into the dark, but manage to land on the road with relative safety. In the meantime, a Shadow Kaijin is accosting a family, looting and eating what little food they have left, and leaving husband, wife and their two children to starve. To make matters worse, some Kuros arrive with more stolen food for the greedy Kaijin, while others prevent their victims to give chase. When the ToQgers make it to the scene, they notice the intense hunger the people feel is what generates the darkness in this town, which is called Harapeko (Empty Stomach) due to the Shadow Line's influence. Disgusted by the fact that even little children are victimized, the ToQgers transform to take on them. The Kaijin demands the ToQgers to give him whatever food they have, then proceeds to strike them down when they say they have no food with them and run off. Impressed by the Kaijin's strength, the team decides to go looking for Right first and foremost. Right himself is still at the campsite, with his head wound patched up, talking about food in his sleep. Meanwhile, the campers argue they should get him out of there as soon as possible, since all they have left is one cup of instant noodles and one more person to share would not make it enough for them all (not to mention they noticed how much of a glutton Right is, thanks to his raving on food). However, they soon notice Right has woken up and is eating the noodles. When one of them grabs Right to stop him, he makes him drop the cup, rendering it useless. The campers explain the situation at Harapeko to a confused and apologetic Right, stating that while they managed to escape Bucket Shadow's attack because they were out camping, they did not prepare enough provisions for the days they would be out. When they order Right out of the camp, he sees the darkness seeping out of them and suggests they imagine food, giving the example when he himself thinks of a variety of dishes. However, it does not help the campers, who are hungrier than before and angrier. Getting the message, Right leaves, without forgetting to thank them for tending to his wound. Meanwhile, at Castle Terminal, Baron Nero congratulates the Kaijin, Bucket Shadow, for his work in gathering darkness. Madame Noir points out that the darkness is serving her daughter well, but Nero quickly interjects that all this darkness is meant to allow the Dark Emperor to take over the world, and he doesn't care what would suit Miss Gritta. Noir retorts that, since Gritta is betrothed to the Emperor, what serves him serves her as well. Annoyed, Nero takes his leave, but not without wondering what General Schwarz could be up to, as he is listening to something on a sort of transmitter. Later, at the campsite, the campers seem to be regretting having cast Right out, when his teammates arrive asking for him. The campers are startled, but decide not to tell them, when Right comes back, revealing that he was foraging for food and found salmons in the river and edible, raw bamboo shoots. The campers are surprised at his resourcefulness, and Mio remembers that Right has always been good at looking for food in the wild, as he offers to cook for his teammates and the campers. They apologize to Right for their treatment of him, and he brushes it off since they only behaved like they did out of hunger. When Kagura comments how nice Right is, he suddenly says he is quite angry at the Shadow Kaijin for stealing the people's food, and vows to pay him back in kind. Just then, Bucket Shadow arrives at the camp, having smelled the food all the way from the town. Right challenges him and, after the team transforms and performs the roll call, ToQ 1gou rushes headlong into the fray while the others escort the campers to safety. As the others fight the Kuros, ToQ 1gou battles Bucket Shadow by teasing him with his stick of grilled salmon, going so far as to use the Rail Slasher to tie him to a tree and eat the fish in front of him, getting the Kaijin more and more desperate. When Right (who had untransformed so he could eat) points out that his hunger is what he made people feel, Bucket Shadow breaks free and tries to attack, only to get thrown overhead. Right then transforms again and, forcibly Transfer Changing with ToQ 4gou, sticks the Tunnel Ax into Bucket Shadow's mouth and proceeds to brutally beat him with the Yellow Ressha's Stopsign Hammer. Lastly, the team fires at Bucket Shadow with the Renketsu Bazooka, summoning a giant fish that eats the Kaijin whole. When Bucket Shadow grows giant, the ToQgers are initially in trouble as, with the broken tracks, they cannot form the ToQ-Oh at the battle site, but the train makes it by having the Car Carrier Ressha enter the river and using its top ramp to get the five main Ressha across. With the ToQ-Oh formed, the first order of business is having the Car Carrier Ressha couple with it, which it does by attaching to the mecha's right arm. The Car Carrier gives the ToQ-Oh a longer reach, allowing it to easily beat Bucket Shadow into submission, then proceeding to defeat it with the Car Carrier Dash, a final attack which employs the ToQgers' personal race-cars atop the Carrier. With the Kaijin defeated, the darkness gets dispelled, the Rainbow Line rails are reconstructed, and the town goes back from Harapeko to Ohmori, but Right is still hungry. Later, while the others are distributing food to the citizens, Right is finally having his long-delayed meal. Later at the train, the Conductor reveals that the Car Carrier Ressha is the last assist Ressha Rainbow Line has available, as the others have become lost due to the expansion of Shadow Line and there is no trace of their whereabouts. Right then remembers he saw something while he was at the forest, searching for food, and saw something buried in the earth that looked like the front end of a blue train car. As the Conductor and Ticket, startled, confirm it is one of those, the others chide Right for not telling them anything while, unbeknownst to them, a sort of tracker bug planted outside the train is beeping... in resonance with General Schwarz's transmitter, who stands up with a sense of foreboding upon learning of the lost Ressha. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * , ToQger Equipment Voice: * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Umeda: *Nakano: *Maiko: Transfer Changes *Transfer Changes for The Other Side of the Line Has Vanished: **ToQ 1gou - Green, Yellow **ToQ 2gou - N/A **ToQ 3gou - Green **ToQ 4gou - Red **ToQ 5gou - N/A *This is the first episode where Kagura does not initiate a Transfer Change. As a result, this is also the first time Right is not seen using her powers. ToQger 5 - Green ToQ 1gou.jpg|ToQ 1gou Green ToQger 5 - Red-Yellow-Green Swap.jpg|ToQ 1gou Yellow, ToQ 3gou Green, & ToQ 4gou Red Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As a part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 22, . *'Viewership': 3.5% *'Tripping Scene': ToQ 5gou *'Everyone's Train Corner:' **'Nankai Electric Railway - 50000 Series Rapid: Connecting Osaka with Kansai International Airport, this train sports a cool robot-like design. The oval-shaped windows are also quite unique. **'Japan Freight Railway Company - EH500 Unit Eco-Power "Kintaro": Even in steep inclines, this locomotive puts out incredible force. The body is divided into two parts. It is in service in Tohoku and the Kanmon Straits. **Keio Electric Railway - Inokashira Line 1000 Series: There are many different colors of this train. Blue-green, white, pink, green, purple, orange, blue, and a special rainbow-colored train all exist. DVD/Blu-ray releases Ressha Sentai ToQger Volume 2 features episodes 5-8: Station 5: The Other Side of the Line Has Vanished, Station 6: What Are We Looking For?, Station 7: Inconsolable, Unmotivatable and Station 8: Rainbow Line's Great Explosion. DSTD08942-d.jpg|''ToQger'' Volume 2, DVD cover ToQger Blu-ray 2.jpg|''ToQger'' Volume 2, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢消えた線路の向こうがわ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢消えた線路の向こうがわ｣ Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi